


what a waste of a lovely night

by homosexualbyers



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, background benverly and stanlon, bill is mia, for like 0.5 seconds, la la land inspired ayyyyye, lotsa yelling, richie is seb, then well um kissing, they got set up ahah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualbyers/pseuds/homosexualbyers
Summary: the a lovely night scene in la la land has always reminded me of bill and richie like its one of /their/ songs so i wanted to write a little oneshot of this scene with them.





	what a waste of a lovely night

The sight of Bev and Ed’s stood close and engaging in short bursts of whispers when his back was turned put Richie on edge. The Losers Club had enjoyed another long day at the quarry and were traveling home together under the fast fading sun, the group sprawled along the path in smaller groups. They’d opted to take a different route through the woods as they hadn’t brought bikes this time because this summer had turned out to be too hot for just about anything especially physical activity.

 

Richie stuffed his hands in his jean pockets as he walked and tried to stretch his ears to hear what they were talking about but it was no use over Stan and Mike cooing over each other. Stan and Mike had gotten together a month or so after the Losers had dealt with IT and Ben and Bev had too the summer after that. That left Eddie, Richie and Bill all single and Richie had being trying with Eddie years now and that was going nowhere. 

 

Richie hangs back until Bev and Eddie catch up with him and loops his arm around the smaller boy. “Whatcha talking about, Eds?” He sneers.

 

Eddie shoves him off. “Stop that! We’re talking about your tiny dick.” He snaps back, hoping to distract the trashmouth with a weak joke. 

 

“Ha! What great imaginations you have.” Richie chortles. 

 

The paths opens onto a dirt road and Eddie, Stan and Mike say their goodbyes and leave down the opposite direction to the rest of the group who journey further up hill. Before he left Eddie told Bev to keep him updated which was the second weird thing Richie noticed that evening. 

 

Ben joins Bev and Richie and wraps his arm around the former and casually kisses her on the cheek. Richie cringes and Bev sniggers at him. 

 

“Wouldn’t be so cringe if you had some to kiss yourself!” Bev teased.

 

Richie huffed at her. “I don’t keep Eddie around for nothing.” He says.

 

She rolls her eyes. “I mean someone you kiss that isn’t like your little brother, Richie.” 

 

That was another thing. Bev cared about Richie’s lack of a dating life more than he did. It’s not like Richie never set foot near a boy like Bill and Eddie. He did hook up with guys. He was active. Fucking great at flirting as well as he (and no one else) said. Again the same couldn’t be said for the romance side of things but he didn’t see the problem with that. He was happy, wasn’t he? Bev wasn’t. She was convince that Richie was missing something that none of the Losers could give him platonically and that she seemed sad to him. Richie really hoped she was wrong. Oh, he hated it when she was right. 

 

They come to a fork in the road and stop whilst Bev hugs Richie and Bill goodbye. 

 

“Just don’t be so certain you don’t want to date someone. You deserve someone perfect for you.” Bev whispered to Richie before they parted. 

 

Bev was his best friend, more a sister really, and if anyone knew him better than he knew himself it was her. There was a possibility she was right and Richie didn’t want to admit it. If he wasn’t so stubborn he might give her theory a chance.

 

Ben and Bev leave them and Bill and Richie continue on. No sound passes between them except Richie whistling, Richie stayed a couple steps in front of him in fact. Soon they came onto a bit of land that jutted out from the hill and look over the rest of Derry. The sky has tinged orange now, giving everything across the horizon a glow. A single street light casts down on him and Bill and a bench facing the view. Even Richie who hated this town had to admit it was a stunning sight. He looks to Bill now who has his hands wrapped around a woollen jacket he was carrying. He walked slow, watching his feet tread carefully amongst the gravel beneath them. He then stops beside Richie and shyly smiles at him then looks across the view below them. 

 

Then it dawned on him, he connected all the dots. This was Bev and Eddie’s plan. Him and Bill, alone. A picturesque romantic view.  _ Jesus,  _ they were setting Bill and Richie up! No, this definitely wasn’t happening. Bill was his best friend! And Bill despite how pretty or soft and gentle he could be wasn’t the kind of guy Richie would date. 

 

“It’s almost dark now. Wow, would you look at that view!” Richie said. He had to stop this now, ensure the both of them knew nothing would ever happen between them. “I’m sure Ben and Bev or some other couple would love it. It’s a shame it’s only us here, it’s a waste.” 

 

They continued walking a couple steps and Bill just shrugged at Richie’s words.  _ Why wouldn’t Bill talk to him? _ Richie thought. He always talked to Richie, he never ignored him. It was one of Richie’s favourite Bill qualities, it was something no one else ever seemed to do often. 

 

Richie turns back to him, putting a hand in his path to halt the other boy. “Stan and Mike would love this but there’s only you and I here right now and we’ve got no shot.” He says, looking at him with eyes that say otherwise. 

 

Bill looks at him quizzically. “Oh r-r-r-really?” He says, bitterly. His cheeks burn red. 

 

Richie hides a smile at being able to get the other to talk. He shrugs nonchalantly. “There’s no spark, Bill, there never has been one.” He tells him, emphasising with his hands by waving him between them. He smiles fondly though, the blush on Bill’s cheeks was sort of cute. Richie turns his back on him and goes and sits down on the bench. 

 

Bill screws up his face in a frown. Richie Tozier wasn’t about to tell him what he could or couldn’t do. 

 

He turns around and stalks over to him. “So there’s nothing between us, is there? Well, Trashmouth, I think I’ll be the one to make that call.” He snarks. 

 

Richie laughs at Bill stood there at his feet with his arms crossed and pouting. “But you’ll call?” He asks, visibly unbothered. Something about getting under the other boys skin excited him. 

 

_ He was laughing!  _ Bill thought. He glared at him, Richie Tozier was a fucking devil’s spawn! He knew just how to worm his way into getting on Bill’s last nerve. He composed himself and tried to look Richie up and down in disgust but it comes off fake, he did really look cute.

 

“And although you look so cute in your stupid black patterned shirts...” He says, turning up his nose at him. 

 

“This is dark teal, Bill!” Richie shouts, tugging on the fabric. 

 

“You’re right I’d never fall for you at all. Muh-maybe this would a-appeal to someone who’s not so tired or at least thinks there’s a cuh-hance for romance.” Bill gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the beat beat beat of his heart. “Buh-but I’m frankly feeling nothing.” He says cooley and turns away from Richie, hiding the smile spreading across his face.

 

That struck a chord within Richie and he jumped up. “Is that so?” He lashed out. 

 

“Or it could be less than nothing.” Bill shoots back, not being able to hold in a quiet chuckle.

 

“Good to know. So we agree?” Richie asks. 

 

Richie catches Bill quickly side eye him, the green of his eyes a glint, that creates a buzz in his heart. He had Bill right where he wanted him. There was no chance of a hook up tonight! Eddie and Bev would have to try again another day. 

 

“That’s right!” Bill snapped, twirling back around to face Richie. His eyebrows were knitted together in a furious way and his lips pulled tight into a scowl. 

 

Richie looked up at Bill, at a loss. In that moment he cursed the few inches Bill was taller than him. “What a waste of a lovely night.” Richie half whined. 

 

_ God,  _ why were his lips just the perfect shade of pink? A shade that was almost the same as his soft skin but just that slight bit pinker where as his skin was paler. Save for his cheeks. The skin on his cheeks were now glazed an angry red. Richie Tozier now cursed himself for being under Bill Denbrough’s ticked off glare and very inconveniently finding it in every way hot. 

 

It was enough to set something off in him that made him step forward, bringing the boys close enough now that their knees were touching and their feet pushed against each other. Lips almost meeting. Almost. 

 

“What a waste of a lovely night.” Bill breathed, sending a warmth into Richies open lips which had his knees buckling. 

 

All it took was a handing in Richie’s hair for their lips to be crashing together. All they were then was stiff grips and heated gasps. An unspoken, pented up need was spreading through each boy on that hillside that night. 

 

Richie leaned back and looked at Bill now, taking in the lips he’d now made red and he knew that he had to cherish the boy. That fire, that warmth of Bill, he had to hold onto it tight and squeeze so much that Bill would probably have to tell him to let go. And now he did squeeze tight as he pulled Bill in for another lavish kiss. 

 

This time Bill bites Richie’s lip slightly on the pull back and Richie stared at him, slightly shocked, into eyes of returned hunger and then it struck him, what on earth was this? Well, so much for nothing  _ ever _ happening. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked! any comments are greatly appreciated. lol have fun thinking of bill and richie dancing around every time you listen to this now


End file.
